1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal indicating device for indicating various kinds of information, and more particularly relates to a construction by which a light emitting part of a light emitting panel and an indicating part of a liquid crystal panel are aligned with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cameras having a liquid crystal panel on the camera body to indicate various kinds of photographic information or a photographic operation have been developed. The liquid crystal panel is housed in a holding frame, and a light emitting panel for supplying a back light to the liquid crystal panel, a shield plate, a liquid crystal panel driving IC, a flexible printed substrate and other elements are provided under the liquid crystal panel in the holding frame. A light emitting part of the light emitting panel is covered with a moisture-proof film. The periphery of the moisture-proof film is sealed, and electrical pole terminals are attached to an end portion of the light emitting panel.
If the light emitting part of the light emitting panel and an indicating part of the liquid crystal panel are offset from each other, the sealed portion of the moisture-proof film which is not a light emitting part is exposed in the indicating part. Therefore, in such a case, the appearance of the liquid crystal indicating device deteriorates and further, the indicating performance is degraded.
Accordingly, conventionally, the accuracy of the size of the sealed portion of the light emitting panel is strictly determined, and the light emitting panel is housed in the liquid crystal panel holding frame in such a manner that the sealed portion of the light emitting panel is not exposed in the indicating part. In this construction, however, control of the accuracy of the size of the light emitting panel sealed portion is troublesome, and sometimes, a fine adjustment of the size, such as cutting of the sealed portion, is needed, and therefore, assembly of the liquid crystal indicating device becomes complicated.